


Beautiful Stranger

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vampires, woogyuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Woohyun's bored at a club, but encounters a beautiful stranger with white blond hair.This fic was inspired by Nikittysan's wonderfulpiece, forWoogyuly. The title is taken from the song of the same name by Madonna.





	Beautiful Stranger

“ _If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

_Heaven forbid_

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_ ”

 

* * *

  
Woohyun lounged on the black leather sofa, nursing what remained of his whiskey, and wondering if he should just call it a night and go home. After all, the only reason he had come out to the club was because Kibum had pestered him into it, claiming that he needed to “get out more”, whatever that meant. And now that bastard had disappeared into the gents with some random guy.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have options. He’d already had a few people proposition him that night, both men and women sidling up to him, hands boldly resting on his black fitted jeans, leaning in to ask if they could join him, or better yet, he join them somewhere else.

There was something animalistic about being in a club, with loud pounding music, hungry looks, and the air of possibility and hedonism permeating everything. But no one had really captured Woohyun’s interest so far. He gazed out onto the dance floor, where the masses were pressed up against each other, moving to the pulsating music, and allowed the heady mix of alcohol, deep beats and flashing neon lights lull him into a comfortable haze.

A woman danced up towards him now, smiling at him as she undulated to the music. Long hair and red lips, she was beautiful, her dress hugging the curves of her body, and when she reached her hand out, beckoning him to join her, he figured that he’d might as well try and get what he could out of the night.

A group of men entered the room soon after Woohyun got onto the dancefloor. Two of them were being loud and rambunctious, both clad in tight tank tops, arms corded with muscle. The shorter one gyrated to the music, eyes crinkling and mouth wide open with laughter, and the other one, tall and lanky, playfully ribbed him. But what caught Woohyun’s attention was a shock of platinum blond hair, which took on shades of purple, green and blue with the changing strobes of light. The owner of that blond hair wore tinted aviators that glowed vermilion in the darkness of the room, behind which he saw narrow, dark-lined eyes. A single silver drop earring dangled from his right earlobe. There was an almost patrician hauteur about the man’s face that contrasted with his fashionably oversized jacket, which he had chosen to wear alone, the plunging neckline exposing the pale skin of his torso.

The blonde seemed to sense something, and he glanced at Woohyun from the corner of his eyes as he moved past. In that moment, Woohyun felt a frisson run up his spine that radiated through his body. The man’s lips curved into a shadow of a smirk, and then he was gone, lost in the crowd.

Woohyun tried to will himself into focusing on the woman who was now plastered to him, and he ran his hands down her back in a bid to bring his mind back to the present. All was futile - he couldn’t get the image of that blond man out of his head, imagining what it would feel like to be touching him, instead of her. Eventually, Woohyun extricated himself from her arms, muttering an excuse about having to go to the bathroom, and swiftly left before she could say anything. Something was drawing him to the blonde, like a siren’s call. He needed to see him again, maybe talk to him. Maybe more.

The dance floor was heaving now, but Woohyun kept searching the room and the crowds for that head of blond hair again. He finally found him at one of the corner tables, together with a bigger group now, his arms and body draped languidly across the couch. His friends were engaged in a boisterous drinking game, and while he occasionally laughed indulgently at some of their antics, he didn’t otherwise join in. As Woohyun approached them, he noticed the blonde’s gaze change almost imperceptibly. The man raised his glass to his lips, meeting Woohyun’s eyes over the rim as he drank.

Faced with the large group, Woohyun suddenly felt unsure of himself, and decided to turn towards the bar instead.

He’d finally made his way to the front of the queue and placed his order, when he felt someone push ahead next to him. “Make that two. On my tab, please.”

Woohyun turned to the blonde, discombobulated. The man shrugged. “I needed a reason to step away anyway.”

“You don’t want to be with your friends?” Woohyun asked, curious.

Both men looked over to the group, who’d moved on to downing jager bombs, and the shorter man he’d seen earlier was now dancing on top of the table, grabbing and throwing tissues and paper towels in the air with wild abandon. The male scrunched his nose a little. “Not right now. Dongwoo gets a little bit too hyper sometimes, and I don’t even think he has drunk that much.”

Woohyun grinned. There was something quite refreshingly carefree about Dongwoo which was disarming even to just watch. “Thanks then.” He raised his glass in a small toast before downing the shot. “I’m Woohyun.”

“I’m Sunggyu.” said the blonde, downing his as well, and then turning to lean his back against the bar counter. Up close, Sunggyu was even more beautiful than Woohyun had thought. His skin was very pale, which accentuated the pinkness of his lips and the blood-orange tint of his shades. His sharp eyes held an intensity that drew one in endlessly. Woohyun’s gaze traced the creamy expanse of skin that continued down the deep V of his jacket, with the dark lines of a tattoo of dragon scales peeking out as Sunggyu shifted. Woohyun unconsciously licked his lips. 

“What happened to your companion?” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun had to stop for a beat to remember who he was referring to. “Oh, the lady I was dancing with just now? She’s not actually with me.”

Sunggyu cocked his head to the side. “She was very into you though. And she’s very pretty.”

“Yes, well…” Woohyun shrugged.

“Not your type?”

“Not tonight.”

 “What’s your type tonight then?” There was an open challenge in Sunggyu’s eyes.

 “Hmmm... “ Emboldened by the surge of alcohol in his system, Woohyun ran his fingers down the lapels of Sunggyu’s jacket, teasingly close to the bare skin of his chest and stomach. “I feel like guys with white blond hair and open jackets tonight.”

 “Oh? And what makes you think you’ll find one who’d be into you?”

 Woohyun reached under Sunggyu’s jacket to grip his waist, finding pleasure in the tension in Sunggyu’s body as his breath hitched at the contact. “I’m very persuasive,” he said, as he rubbed his thumb slowly across the soft, surprisingly cold skin there, and leaned in close to Sunggyu’s ear. “And I think you need warming up.”

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu stirred awake. He blinked a little, and shifted uncomfortably from the soreness in his hips and legs. He turned to his side, bleary eyed, and couldn’t help the smile curving his lips when he saw the muscular figure lying asleep next to him, spent. He looked at the peaceful face, sated with lips parted, and thought about those same lips crashing against his own, both their hands searching and exploring each other urgently all through the cab ride back to the flat. He feasted his eyes on the man’s bare back, wanting to reach out to feel the smooth skin, to rest his hand on that firm bottom and slide his palm down those strong thighs. But his throat was parched, so he decided to go to the kitchen for a drink first.

His housemate was awake as well, slouched across the length of the sofa while mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv. He looked up when he heard Sunggyu padding over.

“You look satisfied, did you have a good feed last night?” Sungyeol asked casually, as he returned to pressing random buttons on the remote control.

“Actually, no. He’s still here. He’s asleep in my room.”

Sungyeol sat up with a start, wide-eyed. “What?! What do you mean? I thought the whole point of you coming out with us last night was because you felt like feeding!”

“Yes, yes, I know. That was the plan, but….” Sunggyu paused then, allowing the visceral memories of last night wash over him. Memories of deep groans of satisfaction, eyes dark with lust, skin slick with sweat, the bed creaking under heavy thrusts. How he had run his teeth and tongue along Woohyun’s collar bone, and was all ready to sink his fangs into the crook of his neck to drink the blood he so desired, but then Woohyun had bent his head down at that moment and he had breathed desperately against Sunggyu’s ear, moaning over and over again how good he felt. And when he pulled away to tighten his grip on Sunggyu’s hips, Sunggyu had been mesmerised by Woohyun's perfect nose and those full, wet lips, how the angles of his face were thrown into sharp relief by the moonlight and shadows, and how everything simply felt so very, very good, and how he didn’t want any of it stop.

“...Another night wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
